Written In These Walls Are The Stories That I Can't Explain
by KeepsAwayTheNargles
Summary: These are going to be a series of diary entries from two different people, on the same situations. Most of the entries will be about romance, friendship, or family type genre's and maybe a little death thrown In there too, so If you consider that a good read, come have a look. Each chapter Is unrelated, and starts off with new characters


AN: The girl in this chapter Is Lily Evans and the boy In this chapter Is James Potter, the diary entries did happen In the same year. They are supposed to overlap each other so that you get two points of view of the same year and about what they were feeling separately.

Written for MioneWazlib's 100 Stories In 30 Words or Less Challenge, and the Oh The Thinks You can Think Competition with Sneeches, and The Off The Block Competition for Backstroke: Extra Hard, and The Star Challenge

* * *

Diary of Lily Evans, please do not read without my express permission, if found return to the rightful owner

_Reality Check (January 1st)_

I was faking it, no one could know what was on the inside and maybe that was a good thing, I need something to help me see, a reality check

_Absolutely Alone (February 3rd)_

I was absolutely alone, absence of friends and family in my life has me sinking deeper into this pit of dread, why am i the awkward one?

_Prince Charming (March 13th)_

I saw him today; my prince charming. He told people to stop making fun of the books I like to read because he likes them too, am I in love?

_Virgin (April 4th)_

It's because of him, and it's a fact of natural life, but I would like to tell my journal that I am horny right now, figures, I am a virgin

_Good Question (May 24th)_

Today the boy I like asked me why I never hang out with anyone, good question, well it's only because I am awkward and can't speak to people

_Can you hear me? (June 16th)_

Can you hear me? I didn't mean to push you away. I didn't mean to tell you that I didn't need you, that I never needed you, I'm so sorry

_I'm Telling (July 4th)_

I'm telling you now, that I don't know what I feel for you. I know it's more than a cute relationship where we just kiss, it's getting serious

_Out of Control (August 29th)_

We are out of control. We won't separate for anyone, and even though they disapprove, nothing can make us stop loving each other. We won't stop for anyone but us.

_I love you (September 13th)_

I am ready, I love you and I want you to have all of me, everything I can offer. Together we are an unstoppable force and I want connection.

_Willingness (October 31st)_

I have so much willingness to do whatever you want me to, it's kind of dangerous but danger is a drug in pure form, so strong. I am strong.

* * *

_Diary of James Potter, If you read I'll use the confundus charm on you until you can't remember your own name, and if you can remember my name, please return._

_Cut it out (March 13th)_

Some boys were making fun of her today, and I told them to cut it out, and stop being a bunch of thickheads. I hope she likes me now.

_Drunk (May 24th)_

I am so drunk for her, everything that makes her a person, the appearances and the details; I love her and can't get enough of her, overwhelmed by this girl.

_Disaster (June 2nd)_

Walking disaster, that's me. Today I fell in front of her, almost on top of her. I blushed madly and then sped away without a word. I am stupid.

_Turned Off (June 16th)_

I am turned off by distance. I hate when I don't see her, when she is absent from my day. How can I live without seeing her just for one day?

_Past, present, future ( July 4th)_

From the start, the first time I saw her I knew she was my past, present and future. I knew I could confide in her and love her good.

_Dysfunctional (August 22)_

It's dysfunctional the way my father treats my mother, he should never lay a hand on her ever, I hide from him though, I am scared of him

_Men (September 18th)_

Most of the men in my family abuse their wives; it runs in the family, and I hate that. I'll never do that to her, I can't stand the thought.

_Behind my back (October 31st)_

I feel like behind my back, she is sad without me. I want to be with her, and I see the way she looks at me, but arrogance hinders me

_Study sessions (November 1st)_

During study session in the library I peek over at her, she is smart. Both of us devouring heavy chaptered books, something we both have in common. Great news.

_Dreamt (December 31st) _

Last night I dreamt we were together. I rose in tears from the sheer pleasure of the situation and then felt the gaping hole. I have decided to ask you


End file.
